Cragger
Cragger is the son of Crominus and Crunket, sister of Crooler and king of the Crocodile Tribe. He is partly best friends and worst enemies with Laval. History At a young age, Cragger was friends with Laval, Gorzan, Eris, Rhogon, Worriz and Skinnet, and they played Hide and Seek together. However, one day, Cragger decided to head to the Lion Temple and tricked Laval into helping him steal a Chi Orb and plug it in before his age of becoming and sending him berserk, only for Lagravis to pulse him to knock the Chi out and chain him up. His parents later took him home. Soon after, Cragger brought Worriz to the Sacred Pool for more Chi, only for him to be caught by Lagravis and Worriz abandoning him. He then beat up his minder and Laval chased him into the Fangs, after he shot a Croc Flare that summoned his tribe to his aid. This resulted in a battle that caused Crominus' Command Ship to fall into the Gorge of Eternal Depth, placing Cragger as king. Crooler later used a Poisonous Plant to make him believe that the Lions had purposely buried his parents and headed to the Speedorz race after Laval won the Golden Chi Orb and forced him to the Falling Jungle by threatening to hurt Eris, but Gorzan and Eris stopped him from killing Laval. The Wolf Tribe soon allied themselves with the Crocs and Cragger paid the Raven Tribe to do the same. They then captured Eris and attacked the Lion Temple, stealing the Chi orbs. Laval chased Cragger and knocked off his father's helmet, and recognized him at their hangout spot, where Laval tried to convince Cragger not to do what he was doing, but failed and fell in the pond. The effects of the plant wore off, but Crooler used it on him again before Laval arrived on the Lion Legend Beast, so Cragger used a Chi orb to attack him, but the Legend Beast knocked it out and Laval used it to defeat Cragger. However, Cragger and his allies escaped. After a Speedorz race, Cragger entered the Lion Temple and stole more Chi, but Laval stopped him as Plomar, Furty, G'Loona, Wonald and Skinnet escaped. His bag of Chi got on the wing of the Plomar Rover and he sent Worriz's Pack Tracker to stop them, then later used his Command Ship to chase then and shoot them at the Fangs. However, Laval Chi upped and Cragger fled. He and Crooler later came to get their Chi, but Laval believed that the Crocodiles shouldn't have any Chi and demanded it from their Command Ship. Crooler had Cragger give it to him, but Cragger snuck one away before Laval showed up. Laval later regretted what he had done and tried to give the Chi back to the Crocs. However, when Cragger said that he would use it to destroy the Lions, Laval took it to the Fangs and dropped it into the Gorge of Eternal Deph, which Cragger used to have his Crocs throw Laval into the Gorge, but Eris rescued him. They both then used Chi to battle when Cragger was defeated by the arrival of an army of Lions and Eagles with no Wolves to aid because of Gorzan. Believing Lions only had allies because they controlled the Chi, Cragger's controlled mind came up with another plan to steal all the Chi. After Lagravis, Leonidas, Longtooth, Laval and Eris left, he and Crooler had the Beaver Tribe build a dam to block the Chi water and a canal which would divert the water to the Crocodile Swamp. However, Laval and Eris arrived and got the Beavers away to fix the Royal Fighter and Laval defeated Cragger. Using Chi, Cragger brought the dam down and fell down, though the Chi allowed him and Crooler to survive. Recently, the plant's effect has gotten lower, meaning there would still be hope for Cragger. Laval has also seen him in his instinct dream to help him. He later wanted to win the Golden Chi Orb, but Crooler had him make the Ravens steal it for him by painting Laval's Speedorz and distracting Leonidas and Longtooth to steal it. Laval stopped him and brought it back, so Cragger tried to win it, but Crooler paid Worriz to do it which resulted in Worriz taking Cragger and Laval out of the race and getting it for himself. Cragger got in the Helicrocter with Crooler and raged at her, eventually being used for a plan to attack the Eagle Spire. After Crawley and Crug failed to get the Crocs to go on Fellow Placks, they had the Ravens steal the Mother Tooth from the Wolves and tricked the Wolves into believing that the Eagles stole it so they could pull the Eagle Spire down. However, the Ravens stole it themselves and Ripnick returned it to the Wolves, sparing the Eagle Spire. Cragger and Crooler were later exposed to gas released from Crug's plack and had their voices altered. When Worriz warned them that they would go out of control on the Hundred Year Moon Night, Cragger at first wanted to seal up the hideout, but Crooler came up with a plan to destroy all good tribes: taking G'Loona to the Forever Rock and leaving a trail of her flowers to the Lion Chi Temple to get the Gorillas to get the Lions and Eagles destroyed by the Wolves. Natural Tools: Teeth; claws; scale armor Fighting Style: Ferocious and aggressive Quote: "No mercy. Ever. Really. I mean it." Sets Cragger appears in four sets: Cragger's Command Ship, Ultimate Tournament, the Croc Swamp Hideout and The Lion Chi Temple. Category:List of Articles Category:Crocodile Tribe Category:Characters